vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
メルト (Melt)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) * 119 (illust) |links = }} Background "Melt" is about a shy girl who is in love with a boy. In her pursuit of him, she gets her bangs cut and encourages herself to look cute, all the while hoping he'd notice. Her love is pure; she loves him not because she is in love with being in love, but because she genuinely likes him, to such an extent she can't even bring herself to look him in the eye and feels like melting to simply be with him. Later that day, it rains. Since the weather report was inaccurate, the girl is caught off-guard; while she does have a collapsible umbrella in her bag, she thinks it too small. The boy therefore invites her to join him under his own umbrella. With her heart pounding, she is so happy she could cry, because in Japan sharing an umbrella is a sign of shared feelings and is associated with couples. When they reach the station, she almost tells him to hold her because she does not want to leave him, and can not believe herself. Multiple Fanmade PVs for "Melt" exist; most of them feature Miku as the protagonist, acting out the events described by the song. The "boyfriend" character is often represented by a faceless person (a technique often used to represent "Master", or the VOCALOID user). Popularity "Melt" and its PVs are so popular on Niconico and YouTube that it has been featured in some Nico Nico Medleys, and has many covers and parodies both by live musicians and other VOCALOIDs. With over twelve million views, the original upload of "Melt" on Niconico is the third most viewed original VOCALOID song on the site, behind "Senbonzakura" and "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪". It isn't quite as popular on YouTube, although one reprint of the 3M Mix of "Melt" has over five million views. This puts it far behind other VOCALOID YouTube reuploads such as "Matryoshka" and "World is Mine". Succeeding versions |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) |categories = Arrangement |links = nn sm6403844; 00 http://supercell.sc/music/3melt.zip |description = The third version of the song, which received an animated PV. It was also added on the major release of the Supercell album under Sony Music Japan, along with the song "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki". }} Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd and correspond to the shorter version of the song used for the game. When I woke up this morning The first thing I thought of was you I made up my mind, and cut my bangs short Just so you'd ask me "Why?" Pink skirt, flower pin in my hair I'm going out I'm looking cute today! Melt! I feel like I'm gonna melt away I can't tell you I like you, but then I... Melt! I can't even look you in the eye I won't fall for love, not me But... I really do like you I wish time would stop I feel like I could cry So happy, I feel like I could die! Melt! Pulling into the station The end of the line for us, so near, so far Melt! I want to hold your hand in mine Do we already have to say goodbye? I want you to take me in your arms! ...You wish! Derivatives |utau = Dasuko*chan, , , Shirokane Hisui, Yuzuki Yukari, MAYU (chorus) |producers = Yukapan-P (cover), K-luko (illustration), Licorice (voice tone) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm24742051 }} |human = |producers = rockleetist |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = nn sm9570745; yt lU1g1Qz2T_Y }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |categories = PV |links = nn sm2183246 }} |spinoff = |producers = halyosy |categories = Parody; Human Cover |links = nn sm1754685 |description = A parody about KAITO and MEIKO's love. }} }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. (piano sheet music) Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *メルト *supercell (2008) *supercell (2009) *Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～ *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画 (あか) *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ～memories～ Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Summer Sonic Festival 2013 Hatsune Miku performed as the opening act during the "Summer Sonic Festival 2013" event in Tokyo, Japan. Miku performed Tell Your World, Nisoku Hokou, Yellow, Torinoko City, Himitsu Keisatsu, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, and "Melt". Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *THE iDOLM@STER 2 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Future Tone *Taiko no Tatsujin From 太鼓の達人 ソライロ (Arcade) Gallery Module pink tag white dress.png|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Project DIVA. Ac white dress.jpg|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. WhiteDress.jpg|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Miku V3.jpg|Miku's V3 module for the song "Melt" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures